101 kicks
by AlwaysCARRY0n
Summary: Nudge has been through alot and she doesn't know if Iggy will love her


When you get your heart broken it feels as though you were kicked in the side a hundred times. That's how I felt when Nathanial dumped me for some sleazy girl who looked like she had Sponge-Bob's teeth. Iggy was down the hall and looked in my direction and then looked back at the girl he was talking to. Make those kicks one hunderd and one kicks, but I put on a front and pushed all those emotions deep down in the pit of my soul, walked on not letting what people were saying get to me. The hall was cluttered with my mistakes and all the dirty deeds I had done in my past. Max was always telling me that when you get knocked down dust yourself off and get back up, but it was harder said then done. I have been kicked down several times and I am now limping through life like a hurt dog wanting to get put out of its misery, but no-one wants to put the dying dog down.

"Nudge."

A hand was on my shoulder and Fang smiled at me as though he knew what was going on with me, but he had no clue about anything to do with girls. I just shrugged him off and kept walking down the hall avoiding everyone's eyes. I hugged my books as if this was my life line, and knowing that it was now said it might be. I made it to the line where we get in our cars and go home, but I averted and went to the football feild and went into the woods. I put my books down but felt like I had just watched the only thing grounding me to this Earth had fallen away. Footsteps were behind me and they made no effort to hide they were there because they steppped on every branch on the ground. It felt as if every branch broke was a bone broken within my body and I had no desire to fix or heal them.

"So a little birdy told us you put out."

A boy with blonde hair grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. His hand grabbed my ass and he slid his other down into my pants. I hiked my leg back with a fast froward motion and kicked him in the balls and turned to face three other boys. They all looked surprised by my effort to get away from them.

"Come on baby we know you put out ,just let us get what we came for and we will leave."

"Bull shit" thats what Jason said and then he pawned me off on his friends and their friends. I was the dirtiest whore in school and everyone knew it. I was a dirty towel at the supper towel that no-one needed to wipe their faces on. I wasn't going to take that anymore. I was going to stand my ground and let these pricks know exactly how I felt.

"Get the hell away from me I am not your doll that you can play with and discard me as you please. You were told wrong and I do not put out I get raped. I will not have you trying to get me to have sex with you any longer. If you don't leave i'll kick your asses."

All three boys eyes got wide and they took off running and I felt proud of myself till I heard his voice.

"Nudge?"

Iggy was leaning against the tree staring at me wide eye'd and sorrowful. He walked towards me and place a hand on my cheek. My world began moving slowly and I felt even more dirty than normal. Tears began to escape my eyes and I looked up into Iggy's big round eyes and felt as if he saw through my whole facade and walls that I had put up to protect myself. I broke down and fell to the ground in a sobbing heap, not knowing how Iggy saw all all of this because when you get your vision back you don't want to see the ugly that the world has to offer.

"Iggy I know."

I looked at the ground and began to claw at my hands as if to destroy all of the bad things that they have done, and will do with my consent. Iggy dropped next to me and put his forehead against mine and kissed my cheek.

"Nudge you should have told us what was going on." His voiced wavered as he began to speak. "I would of helped you any way I could. Seeing you in this much pain kills me and you won't even open up to tell me what's wrong. Your whole world must be so shattered and your standing in a pool of broken glass trying to walk through to get out. I can help make all of this pain disappear and I am willing to take some of that broken glass and help fix that mirror that is your world. Please. Nudge, let me help you."

Tears were running down his face and I felt them continue to flow down my cheeks as if this was the river off my life and I was being shown what I had to live for.

"Nudge a brilliant young girl once told me, Don't cry because it's over, Smile because it happened."

I smiled and remembered the memory of sitting in a tree and hearing Iggy cry and try to cheer him up. The memory was one I was fond of because of how he was on the brin k of killing himself and I helped him get away from the ledge. I let my head fall into the nook of Iggy's shoulder and I let myself feel at home.

"Iggy you are my home please don't let this ruin me. I feel as though a dark hole is trying to swallow me up and i'm just walking into the gaping mouth of it without even an once of a fight."

"I will never let you be so condemned that you could never come back to me. I love you Nudge."

"I love you too."

I kissed Iggy and smiled at him. We will make it through this I know we will.


End file.
